


My Treasure [Historical AU: Western -- Zay]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [8]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Alternate Universe - Western, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, Tension, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: RATING: Mature (language, sexual content)SUMMARY:Jay, the young son of a wealthy gold mining family, is taken captive by the notorious outlaw Zachary "Zak" Bagans.
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Jay Wasley, Zak Bagans/Jay Wasley
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Treasure [Historical AU: Western -- Zay]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinaLaVoisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/gifts).



> Inspired by my dear friend Mina's Zay work: "Only You're the One" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157406)  
> Seriously go read!!! <3

_"More than I could ever need  
_ _There's mistletoe for kissin'  
_ _But there's only one thing I'm missin'  
_ _Can I get a cowboy for Christmas._ "

_Mum,  
_ _I know him… I do… and I wish you could understand, but you see him as only an outlaw. He is more than that. He saved me. He gave me a life beyond girls and gold mines and high expectations. But, please understand, mum. I hope to see you soon, but as you can see from this letter-- we are in Kansas City… so far away from our little mining town in Nevada. Tell Ashley to find a good man. Tell pop I love him and I'm sorry.  
_ _Best to you mum.  
_ _Your loving son-- Jay._

Before we get much further into this story, let's start at the beginning as all stories must. Jason Wasley, who preferred to go by Jay, was the son of a wealthy gold mining family in Nevada. He was beloved by everyone in town, save those who wished to steal his family's fortune away from them. The town was rugged and justice was swift, changing hands like a prostitute at the local brothel. Unlike his town, he was kind and sweet-- the golden jewel of the Wasley family.

And, then the golden jewel was stolen away by a masked outlaw, tucked away safely in his coat pocket and kept there. The outlaw could never part from the jewel, especially when the jewel began to look up at the outlaw with a twinkle in his eyes as the outlaw raised it up to the sun.

Needless to say, Jay's life upturned, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The first night Jay was stolen away, he kept away from the outlaw, curled up against a nearby tree, pulling his coat around him tighter. The desert nights were unkind to those not near a warm fire, but Jay would take the chance. Brown eyes peered up at the outlaw, watching the fire flicker across his stern face. Sharp lines and contours were deep from the fire. The outlaw, feeling a gaze on his face, looked up, catching the thin boy watching him.

A cold wind brushed down from the mountains, covered in snow and clouds, and settled on their camp. Jay shivered, teeth chattering, as he pulled the coat closer.

"Come closer to the fire," the outlaw called out to him, voice low.

Jay blinked slowly at the other man, eyes narrowing in as the outlaw moved his long dust jacket over his gun at his hip, "Why?"

The outlaw pursed his lips, "Cause you're fucking cold, that's why."

Jay ignored the harsh language, "You're going to kill me anyway…"

The outlaw began to laugh, "Oh, boy… you're funny."

Eyebrows furrowed together at the name. Jay stayed in his spot though and the outlaw shrugged. His large form leaned back on his feet and fell backward onto the dirt, laying back against a large rock. He raised his hand to his hat and took it off, letting it lay beside him. Behind him, his steel grey horse rustled its reins.

Jay watched the scene carefully, keeping his eyes on the outlaw as he settled himself down. Then, slowly, Jay moved closer to the fire, away from the spot that the outlaw had rather unceremoniously dropped him at. The outlaw pulled his gaze from the fire to the young male, observing how he moved and shuffled across the dirt.

When Jay settled near the fire, raising his hands to warm the cold tips of his fingers, he murmured, "I'm not a boy."

"What?" the outlaw didn't quite catch it and he sat up, one knee bent, one hand resting on it.

Jay swallowed as he stared at the outlaw, "I'm not a boy."

The outlaw smirked, sapphire eyes twinkling, "Oh? Been with a woman have we? Killed a man? Made your own fortune?"

Jay swallowed again, "Not exactly."

The outlaw scoffed, "You're not a man, then."

Jay furrowed his eyebrows together again, "We're the same age."

The outlaw rolled his eyes, "Age doesn't define manhood, boy."

Anger flared in Jay's eyes and with the fire lit in them, the outlaw thought Jay would make a good outlaw, "I am not..."

The outlaw laughed, "You're sure as hell acting like one. Mommy ain't here for you, boy. Welcome to the fucking American West."

Jay huffed in annoyance and ignored the outlaw.

Weeks passed and they bantered and argued and Jay became more defiant of the outlaw, who he later learned was called Zachary Bagans, or Zak as he liked to be called. Jay wasn't allowed to call him "Zak" till much later on. For now, he was Zachary and Jay was his prisoner, though Zachary didn't always call him that. Sometimes it was "boy" or "my treasure" or "annoyance" or "fuck off."

"Where are we heading?" Jay asked, holding onto Zachary tightly as their horse slowly made its way across the river. Once on the other side, Jay would slide off and be forced to walk beside Zachary. The outlaw didn't want to get him a horse, stating that Jay deserved to walk beside him.

"None of your business," Zachary replied with pursed lips.

"Ain't it my business if I'm stuck with you?" Jay looked up at the outlaw on his horse, squinting his eyes to protect them from the sun blinding him.

Zachary scoffed, "Fuck off."

Jay rolled his eyes and a soft smile spread across his face.

Later that night, they set up camp. Zachary had shot a jack rabbit that ran across their path and the outlaw was busy off to the side skinning it. Jay watched from a distance, observing the roll of muscles in the outlaw's back (as Zachary had shed his shirt to not get it bloodied from the rabbit). Jay wasn't blind… Zachary was well-shaped and well-toned and well-tanned.

Zachary stood up, suddenly, and Jay quickly moved his gaze to the fire, stoking it gently, hoping that the outlaw hadn't caught him staring. Zachary dropped the rabbit at Jay's feet and Jay jumped, making a startled noise. Blood wafted up from it into Jay's nose.

Zachary laughed, "Can you cook, boy?"

Jay nodded, reaching for the rabbit, "Yeah."

"Good."

It was all Zachary said. As Jay cooked the rabbit and slowly turned the stick above the fire, Zachary kept watch of his treasure and his treasure knew he was being watched.

A week passed by and Jay still had no idea where they were, though it was getting fucking cold, so perhaps somewhere north. But, the sun was hot during the afternoon and Zachary shed his coat and shirt often. Maybe they were going south…

"Stop," Zachary suddenly gave him an order and Jay went over to a nearby rock to sit down, resting his worn shoes and tired feet, "We're going to camp here."

Jay looked around at the area, but noting that it was only early afternoon, "Why? We can go another few miles before night falls.'

Zachary looked down at the Wasley boy, "I need to take a bath and there's a hot spring not far from here."

"You know this area?" Jay cocked an eyebrow, "Then were the fuck are we?"

Zachary narrowed his eyes, giving Jay a stern look, but never said anything. He pulled his horse to the right, disappearing into the brush. Jay sighed and looked up at the sun, a black bird flew over head. Then, slowly, Jay got up, and followed after Zachary.

There was a hot spring and, despite its foul smell, Jay never thought more happy to see it. He hadn't been in a hot spring since he and his family first came west. He missed it.

Zachary tied the horse to a tree and then began to strip. Jay turned away, hiding his eyes, and giving the outlaw privacy. He even ignored the sharp bark of laughter that came from Zachary.

"If you finishing setting up camp, you can have a bath too, treasure," Zachary yelled at him.

Jay swallowed, ignoring the warmth his body felt at the name, "Alright."

And, keeping his back to the outlaw as he slipped into the hot water, Jay worked on getting the blankets and other objects off the horse, who whined a bit at Jay's close proximately to it. Freezing, Jay turned slowly over his shoulder. He isn't sure why, but he wants to see Zachary… and… _fuck…_ Jay turns back around before Zachary catches him. He prints the image on the inside of his mind… the rolling muscles, the defined body, the wet hair, the soft blue eyes, the firm ass, the rather large nether regions… Jay felt warmth spread across his body again.

He quickly made camp, grabbing fallen wood from nearby, knowing Zachary never liked it when Jay was not in his view. A fire ignited, giving a soft orange glow to everything.

Hearing splashing noises, Jay glanced over his shoulder again but quickly turned back to the fire, stoking it. Zachary was butt-ass-naked as he walked out of the hot spring and over to him, dropping his dirty clothes at Jay's feet, "Wash them and then you can go get a bath."

Jay nodded, keeping his gaze low and away from Zachary's naked body as he grabbed the clothes.

"Yours too, boy," Zachary threw over his shoulder as he walked over to his horse.

Jay nodded again and sprinted off toward the hot spring.

As Jay cleaned Zachary's clothes, shed his own, cleaned his own, and took a quick bath in the warm waters, Jay tried to ignore Zachary and tried to ignore his body's feelings. Unlike what Zachary believed, Jay had been with a few woman (mostly prostitutes when he turned 18) and he knew what he was body was doing. His cock ached under the warm waters and Jay tried to ignore it. But, all he could see was Zachary. When he felt himself calm down a bit, Jay got out of the water, careful to step around the wet clothes drying on the rocks, and over to the fire, cupping himself. No point in hiding himself…

Zachary stared up at him and Jay felt himself shiver as a cool wind brushed over his warm and wet skin, "Can I borrow something?"

Zachary smirked, waiting a few seconds, enjoying how Jay shuffled on his feet, increasingly getting more uncomfortable as time went by, "How about you stay like that? You're funny looking when your squirm."

Jay narrowed his eyes, "You ass-."

Zachary tsked at him, "Language. Boys know better."

"I'm not a fucking-."

Zachary stood up, towering over Jay, "Oh, you're a boy, Jay Wasley."It's the first time Zachary said his name and Jay freezes, staring up at the outlaw, "I… I…"

Zachary smirked again and raised his hand, fingers tracing Jay's sharp jawline he was graced from his mother's side who told him they were from a long lost line of German royals but Jay didn't believe it. Jay shivered again, but not from the cold, at the outlaws firm touch, "Only boys get off on simple touches."

Jay whined as Zachary moved away and Jay wasn't sure if the noise was his annoyance at Zachary or his neediness to have the outlaw close to him again.

The next day, Jay packed camp as Zachary went off to use the bathroom. He didn't sleep much… couldn't think, but he was so cold, despite how close he was to the fire. He didn't feel well either. He sniffled and he was still cold, but he made quick work of the leather straps on the horse bags. By the time Zachary came back, they were ready to move out.

And they walked… and they walked… and they walked… and Jay felt black dots cross his eyes. He moaned, freezing in his tracks, and placing a hand over his eyes. Zachary hadn't noticed till a few more steps forward and turned back to look at his stolen treasure.

"Come on, boy," Zachary called out to him, but his voice was so distant.

And Jay collapsed.

He woke up that evening, wrapped in a wool blanket and wearing a large dust jacket that certainly wasn't his. He lazily opened his eyes, lips chapped, and his throat sore. He wasn't cold anymore. Wood smoke came across his nose and he inhaled sharply, as if the smoke would ignite the burnout fire in his chest.

"Oh, you're awake," Zachary's voice and then his voice came into view, leaning over him.

Jay peered up at him, feeling like he was in a dream, and then it dawned on him. Zachary was over of him. He coughed and quickly tried to get out of the warm cocoon he was in, but Zachary placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him down.

"Oh no you don't," Zachary was stern as he spoke, "You're sick. Get better and then we can get back to normal."

Jay coughed, "Shit…"

Zachary laughed, and it was genuine and it startled Jay, "You're telling me," and he glanced up at the stars above, mumbling, "Scared me, Jay."

Jay stared at the man, wondering what happened to the outlaw that had swept him off his feet, "I'm sorry, Zachary."

"Zak," the outlaw replied quickly.

"What?"

He looked back down at Jay and smiled softly, "Call me Zak."

Jay was silent.

Zachary laughed again and patted Jay's chest and then stood up, "Stay put. I'm going to grab something to eat."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jay meant it as a joke, but as he lay there as Zachary left, he had feeling that he meant it another way.

Jay did eventually get better and, true to his word, Zachary made sure everything went back to normal. Including the banter, but Zachary's words no longer stung like they used to. Jay walked beside Zachary on his horse and actually looked forward to whatever Zachary was going to say next. When they settled in for that night, Jay knew something had changed between them and Jay felt like he was on high alert the whole time. They sat around the fire, closer this time, nibbling on their greasy rabbit and rattlesnake and throwing the bones over their shoulders.

"Do you miss it?" Jay asked softly, leaning back away from their meal and their fire.

Zachary hummed as he licked his fingers of the juices and glanced at the other male, "Miss what?"

"Life before you became an outlaw?" Jay asked carefully.

Zachary leaned back, too, mirroring Jay's form, staring up at the stars, "Sometimes, but the stars remind me why I'm here. I enjoy the thrill of stealing and I enjoy the wild lifestyle. The stars are a part of me and my only companion. I couldn't imagine this anymore."

Jay nodded, "They're not your only companion anymore."

Zachary turned to look at Jay and Jay connected their gaze. The outlaw didn't say anything. The fire crackled before them and Zachary's horse crunched on grass at its feet. It was silent, but there was also too much noise and Jay felt like he suddenly couldn't hear anything.

Then, it happened.

Zachary leaned forward, rising up from his position, and grabbed the back of Jay's head. Their lips met and it was soft, completely not what Jay was expecting. Jay was quick to response and raised his own hand to cup the side of Zachary's head. Their lips were slow, experimental, and tasting. Noses inhaled sharply to breathe in air. Jay moaned in pleasure under the outlaw's touch.

At the noise, however, Zachary pulled away sharply, staring wide-eyed at Jay.

"Zak--."

And then Zak grabbed him again. Jay suddenly found himself in Zak's lap. Both hands cupped the side of Zak's as their lips found each other again. Zak's firm hands slid themselves under Jay's white shirt, gripping tightly at his hips one moment and then slid to his back and gripped there. Jay ground down into Zak's lap, feeling the hardness there, and groaned against Zak.

The outlaw growled deep in his chest and Jay felt it crawl into his mouth. Zak's hands dipped into Jay's trousers, gripping his ass firmly. Jay couldn't help but whine into Zak's mouth, bucking into him. The outlaw pulled away from Jay's lips and stared up at him with a soft expression.

"Jay, I--," Zak faded off.

Jay slid his hand to Zak's lips, pressing his forefinger to the skin, "Shhh… I know."

And he leaned forward, kissing the outlaw again.

That night, they lay together under the stars, getting off on each other, spilling across the desert floor as they ride out their hide. Zak ground down into Jay, their cocks sliding across each other, and Jay's fingers bruised Zak's shoulders and his skin as he grips the outlaw tightly. They fall asleep, naked, and holding each other.

The next morning, Jay expected it to be awkward, but it isn't. Zachary came up beside him, helping him pack their things up, and pressed a kiss to Jay's forehead, murmurring, "My treasure," warmth spread across Jay's chest.

Instead of Zachary riding the horse, he picked Jay up and placed him on the horse. At the same time, he revealed where they were heading, "Kansas City. I have some business to take care of."

_Mum,  
_ _I really do love him. I wish you understood, but I don't need your blessing or pop's. He takes care of me, mum, like pop does for you. We live a life of adventure. What more can I ask for? This may be the last you hear from me for awhile. We are leaving Kansas City and heading back West. I don't know where, but I don't think I would want to tell you. Just know I'm alive. I'm well. I'm loved._  
_Your loving son,  
_ _Jay_


End file.
